This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The obesity epidemic in the U.S. has been linked to increased consumption of fructose and sucrose. High fructose corn syrup (HFCS) added to many soft drinks contains 55% fructose and 45% glucose. As the amount of soft drink consumption has increased , so has the percentage of the population classified as obese. High levels of fructose consumption have been shown to be associated with retinopathy, nephropathy, increased uric acid, increased lactate, and insulin resistance. This study will focus on teenagers and what happens after they ingest a soft drink that contains HFCS. Teenagers will be recruited and placed into three groups of 10 each: one group will be healthy controls, one group of teens who are overweight (defined as BMI >85th percentile), and one group of teens with type 2 diabetes mellitus. The subjects will be required to fast for at least 10 hours overnight. In the morning, vital signs, anthropometrics, skin fold thickness, and bioimpedence will be measured. 24 hour food recall and 3 day food record will be obtained. Labs will be drawn including: fructose, glucose, HbA1c, insulin, C peptide, electrolytes, and lipid panel. The subjects will then be asked to drink a soft drink known to contain HFCS. Blood samples will then be drawn every 15 minutes for 120 minutes after ingestion that will include fructose, glucose, insulin, and leptin. Knowledge of these levels will help to determine how fructose metabolism differs between patients who are healthy versus patients with diabetes or obesity.